In The Dog House
by Ikyutakei
Summary: This is My sisters Fic. R+R Marronx*other* Marron finds a puppy in the church and...read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

In the Dog House  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Luen-Chan: Hi! My sister wrote this and ... here's the first chapter!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Marron: "Today started out like any other day, my brother was being a pervert again and so Tira and Chocolate were on his case again, like two raging wolves, fighting over him like he was a piece of meat! As for a certain gay guy I know... Well... Um, I'm kind of hiding from him at the moment!"  
  
Gateau: "Oh M-A-R-R-O-N!! Where are you?"  
  
Marron sweat drops.  
  
Marron: 'Oh no!'  
  
***Meanwhile...***  
  
Tira: "Carrot! Where are you?!"  
  
Carrot is desperately hiding from Tira and Chocolate.  
  
Carrot: "Crap! Why won't they just leave me alone? Got to escape... But how?"  
  
Then Carrot's face grows a mischievous grin and heads towards Dota's room.  
  
Dota: "Carrot you pervert! *slap*  
  
Carrot has a huge, red slap mark on his face.  
  
Carrot: "Crap! That hurt Dota!"  
  
A pissed off Dota glares at him and says, "Well, it's your fault for grabbing my butt!" *vein*(you know the anime thing when they are angry)  
  
-Suddenly, from the church hall, Tira arrives who is angry also-  
  
Tira: "CARROT!!!"  
  
A terrified Carrot screams: "Oh No!"  
  
Then they hear a voice in the back round: "Darling!"  
  
Carrot is now petrified with fear.  
  
***Meanwhile...***  
  
Marron sighs with relief.  
  
Marron: "Thank God! He's finally gone."  
  
Suddenly, something tugs on Marron's pant leg. Marron looks down to see a small black puppy with brown and gray spots scattered all over his small body. He smiles and picks up the small bundle of fur.  
  
Marron: "Now, how did you get in here? How did you get in the church itself more importantly."  
  
The little puppy licks Marron's face. Tira, who was searching for Carrot again, pokes her head in. Her face goes from annoyed to smiling, when she sees the puppy Marron is holding. She immediately walks over to Marron and sits down next to him.  
  
Tira: "How cute!! I just love puppies! I didn't know you had a pet Marron?!"  
  
Marron: "I don't, he's not mine. I found him, or more like he found me."  
  
Marron starts looking for identification but finds none.  
  
Marron: "It appears that he's a stray, and he has no owner."  
  
Suddenly, a huge smile appears on Tira's face.  
  
Tira: "Then let's keep him!"  
  
Marron: "..."  
  
Tira: "Marron? Marron please! He's so cute!"  
  
Marron: "..."  
  
Tira: "Well?!"  
  
Marron: "..."  
  
Tira: "MARRON!!!!"  
  
Marron: "Huh? Oh, I suppose so. As long as he doesn't really belong to someone."  
  
Tira: "So, what are you going to name him? Well, Marron?"  
  
Marron: "What? He's your dog isn't he?"  
  
Tira: "No, not really, you were the one who found him didn't you?"  
  
Marron: "Well, yes, but I thought you wanted him?"  
  
Tira: "Well, of course I do, but I don't have any time for a pet! Besides, I'm always hunting down Carrot...Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about Carrot!! Well, see ya later Marron, tell me when you come up with a name for Mr. Puppy, ok? Bye!"  
  
Tira dashes off, leaving Marron and the puppy alone. Marron looks down at the puppy and then starts stroking his back gently.  
  
Marron: "Well, it looks like I'm your new owner, huh?"  
  
Marron smiles then gazes out the church window, while continuing to stroke the puppy's back.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Luen-Chan: Hmm...Ok, that's it for now. She wrote it down on paper so I typed it up for her. I hoped you enjoyed it. Now I haveta continue my fic. Adios!(or however you spell that) 


	2. Chapter 2: My Name is Pie

In the Dog House

Chapter 2: My Name is Pie

Disclaimer: This fic is belongs to my sister and the characters belong to neither of us.

Marron stares at the passing clouds while thinking of some possible names for his new friend. Marron then raises the puppy to his face until both he and the puppy are nose to nose. He then lets out a long sleepy yawn.

Marron: You know what? Maybe if I take a short nap, something will come to me.

Marron then sets the puppy down on the bed, then lies down and closes his eyes.

Marron: you should get some rest, too.

Marron soon falls into a light sleep. The small puppy stares at Marron with kind eyes as it crawls up to his face and then gently licks him on the nose.

Zaha Torte: Do it! Now is the time, Pie!

Suddenly the small puppy's eyes begin to glow red.

Pie: Yes, father!

The small puppy transformed into a young teenage girl with long blue hair and bright red eyes. She had dog-like ears and also a dog tail as well. She sat naked next to Marron, then rolled him over onto his back and then got on top of him. Looking down at the peacefully sleeping man, she began to remove his shirt.

Zaha: Very good, Pie. Now, you know what to do, don't you?

Pie: Yes, I will summon the darkness within him and he will kill the ones protecting the boy.

Zaha: Good, now that bitch will realize that nothing can save her or the boy from my power! The boy's own blood will be spilled in the name of the gods, and this is the vessel that they have chosen to execute it. Now! Pie, my dear daughter, you must fulfill God's… my wishes! Make this boy a child of the darkness! Pie… this boy is destined to become your lover. Now go!

Pie: Yes. I will not fail you, father. Marron! Now you belong to the darkness and to me as well!

A small ball of dark energy appears in Pie's hands as she raises her hands above Marron's chest. Pie's eyes begin to glow bright red.

Pie: NOW! RELEASE THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOU! ARISE, ANGEL OF DARKNESS!

Suddenly, Marron's eyes open to see a naked dog girl on top of him who is casting some sort of spell. He tries to move but realizes that he is bound by the dark magic.

Marron: What the hell? I can't move my body! ARRRRRGGG! What is this piercing pain! It feels like I'm being ripped in two!

Pie: That pain that you feel is your soul being torn in two! I am merely dividing your light side form the dark. I will remove this light for good!

Marron: Who are you? Why are you doing this? Who sent you!

Suddenly a smirk appears on Pie's face as she stares into his eyes.

Pie: What beautiful olden eyes you have; however, I think red will suit you much better. Now to get rid of that damn pure light of yours… What! What the hell, I can't remove it! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to seal it away deep within you. Oh and don't think about trying to contact any of your friends. It won't work. Don't worry, it won't hurt that much. Shall we begin? SEAL!

Marron: Damn it! ARRRRGGGGAAAHHH! FORGIVE ME CARROT!

Suddenly Marron's eyes changed from gold to bright red. The pure white robes that Marron had been wearing were now turned to pure black. The symbol for darkness was engraved into Marron's chest. Marron had given into the darkness.

Pie: I welcome you, Lord Dark Angel!

As Marron rises from the bed, a pair of pure black wings sprout from his back. He then looks at her.

Dark Marron: I'm very great full… now what are your orders?

She smirks and then points to the door.

Pie: You will seek out the Sorcerer Hunters and kill them! However, father requests that the one known as Carrot be spared and brought directly to him. Go!

Dark Marron: I understand.

Marron then conceals his wings as he departs form the room.

Marron: I'm so cold… where is this place? This place seems so familiar, but why?

A cold and naked Marron floats through the darkness which surrounds him. Lonely and curled up, his eyes become very sad as he realizes that the darkness surrounding him was the feeling of being rejected and cast out by others.

Marron: I never really did feel excepted… Not by anyone… I truly am sorry, Carrot. Is this the fate that I have bestowed upon myself? Forgive me, everyone… please… forgive me.

He closes his eyes intending to fall into a deep sleep from which he'll never wake.

Pie: you should never give up so easily. There's always hope!

Marron's eyes open to the sound of a familiar voice. He then spots a shadowy figure floating toward him. Suddenly his eyes widen.

Marron: It's you! Why are you here? Why did you do this to me?

Pie: you are mistaken. It was not me but my dark side. I am like you. I too was deceived by another. My name is Pie.


End file.
